


soothing sky

by fromthefarshore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao thinks it'd be nice to see your dream sky when you look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soothing sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's already 7th of July here, so here goes a little drabble for Midorima's birthday!  
> I really missed writing these two~

"It's gotten dark faster here in the mountains," Takao says, pulling his legs close to his chest and hugging them. He glances at Midorima beside him and rests his cheek on his knees, letting out a little chuckle at nothing in particular. It's just the thought that Midorima is here with him that amuses Takao. He doesn't really know how it happened so that Midorima agreed to come along with him to his grandmother's place north to Tokyo, up in the mountains where the smallest of towns was built surrounded by the greenness of the forests. 

"It's only natural," Midorima says, tilting his head to look at Takao. 

"And it's colder," Takao sighs, ignoring Midorima's remark, and watches how Midorima furrows his eyebrows. 

"Are you cold?" he asks and before Takao can reply, moves a bit closer to him, their sides touching, "I can't believe you are cold in summer." 

"Hey, I didn't say I'm cold!" Takao rolls his eyes, but still snuggles against Midorima, a pleased hum escaping his lips. He's not cold per se, but the sweet warmth of Midorima's body is welcome, and for a while Takao baths in this feeling. 

They stay silent, Takao with his eyes closed and listening to the sounds around them while Midorima tries to fold origami in the light of a lamp next to him. It's not uncomfortable though; it's calm and peaceful just like being together has always been. 

Back when they've just met, Takao'd have never thought that there will be a day when he'll think of Midorima's presence as soothing, but here they are and here it is. 

Soothing. 

He hears how Midorima puts the paper away, either finally over with folding it into another complicated shape or simply tired of it, and Takao smiles slightly to himself. He slides his left hand down and just how he expected, there's a soft touch to it and soon Midorima entwines their fingers together. He brings Takao's hand to his lap, putting his other hand atop their intertwined fingers, and it's warm. It's soothing. 

"You're missing out," Midorima says after a few minutes, and Takao opens his eyes. Midorima is looking up at the sky, his jaw line sharp in the shadows of the night and weak light of the lamp. His lips are slightly parted; the frames of his glasses cover his eyes though, and Takao pouts. Midorima turns his head as if knowing what Takao wants, and his green eyes seem to be clouded with dark blue hues, flickers of the light dancing around. His lips twitch a bit and turn into a tender beam before he looks back at the sky. Takao smiles to himself and lifts his head, following Midorima's line of view. 

He's been missing out, but not only on the stars. 

"Don't you sometimes think that maybe there's nothing up there and we're just imagining things? And that's why the sky is beautiful, because we see what we want to see," Takao says, without thinking, just letting his thoughts and his words float, and Midorima lets out a puff by his side. 

"Don't be ridiculous. There are maps of the stars, constellations that can be recognized by anyone," Midorima takes a deep breath and Takao can feel how he grips his hand just a bit tighter, "There are some parts where there's nothing anymore and we're seeing but a memory of the star, but we're not imagining it. It's been there and we've seen it." 

"Is that so?" Takao intones and bursts into light giggles when Midorima takes a deep breath, ready to explain everything. "I get it, I get, but just," Takao straightens his legs and lets out a long sigh, leaning even closer to Midorima, "I thought it'd be kind of nice. Seeing your dream sky when you look up." 

"Dream sky?" Midorima hums and tilts his head to look at Takao, "What would you change in the current sky?" he asks, a shadow of a little amused smile appearing on his face. 

Takao nibbles on his lip in thought. 

"I'd zoom in on the galaxies." 

Midorima lets out a sudden short laugh, "Of course you would." Then, he adds, "I like the way it is now. It's nice." 

Takao turns his eyes to Midorima again, to the tenderness visible on his face, and he shifts to lean forward and press a kiss to Midorima's lips. 

"It's soothing," he says when he pulls a bit back, and Midorima's hand moves to his neck, and he pulls Takao closer again, meeting his mouth with his own, and there's a soft hum coming up his throat. It's a gentle, slow kiss, it's careful, but not too precise and measured. It's nice and warm, and, the word comes to Takao's mind once again, it's soothing. 

Takao smiles at Midorima when they pull apart, and Midorima looks at him, his eyes gleaming and fond. 

"It is," he says and his eyes stay on Takao for a while, studying his face as if the reason lies in the lines of it, before he lifts them up back to the sky, a silent sigh escaping his lips. 

"What is it?" Takao asks and nuzzles his nose against Midorima's neck, then rests his head on his shoulder and looks up at the stars. They're brighter, so much brighter than in Tokyo, and for a moment Takao thinks he'd like to stay here, like this, forever. 

"I just thought about galaxies," Midorima mutters. "Zoomed in. They'd be nice, too." 

"I know, right?" Takao chuckles and then takes in a deep breath, "Do you think we could stay here a couple more days?" 

"Would it be okay with your grandmother?" Midorima asks, bending Takao's fingers as if he was counting the days on them. Perhaps he was. 

Takao nods. 

"Totally fine, I think. She likes you, so she shouldn't mind. She told me you've got a nice aura around," he laughs and Midorima snorts silently to himself. 

"Nice aura?" he mutters as if that's an absolute nonsense, but there's a note of interest in his voice, and he catches Takao's eyes, waiting for answer. Takao smiles at Midorima, then closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh. 

"Yeah," he says, "It's soothing. Like night sky." 

Midorima hums but stays silent. 

"With galaxies zoomed in?" he finally asks in a whisper after a few moments, and Takao lets out a chuckle. It's silly, but suddenly he thinks that maybe his dream sky is a person. 

He opens his eyes to look up at the dark greenness looking back at him, with blue hues and flickers of light, and he smiles, satisfied. 

"Yeah. With galaxies zoomed in." 


End file.
